


Worthwhile

by journalistxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: Nora's got a date, and WestAllen are dorks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing a fic like this lmk if you want me to continue is the comments!  
> Enjoy
> 
> Sorry for any Grammer mistakes in advance just wanted to write something dumb like this hope you guys like it

"Do you think this dress makes me look weird?" says a fidgeting Nora West-Allen from across the room

"Honey, relax you look beautiful." Iris says walking to stand behind her daughter who was currently battling the mirror.

"Thanks Mom." Nora smiles as she grasp Iris's hand.

"But you're missing something!" she adds laughing quietly "You're father gave me this when we were in highschool, I thought you might like to wear it tonight." Iris finishes, happily dangling a pendant necklace in Nora's face.

"I'd love to, just as long as Dad is okay with it" says Nora smiling sheepishly.

Suddenly a voice perks up from the bottom of the stairs "Of course I'm okay with it, I got that for one woman I love it's only right that it goes to the other" says a beaming Barry. "So who's the lucky lady tonight? " he ask excitedly.

At the mention of her date, mother and daughter look at each other frantically. 

"What's going on you two?" Barry ask uneasily.

"Dad, you love me very much right?" Nora says walking towards her father

"Well yes, how could I not you're my-" Nora cuts him off.

"And you promise that you'll be okay with whoever's standing in front of that door in five minutes," she says her pitch rising.

"I can handle myself, I'm not one of THOSE dad's right Iris?" he says looking at his wife who raises an eyebrow in response. "I'm cool, I'm hip, I'm schway. "

Nora's eyes widen in fear and as if on cue the doorbell rings, bustling with excitement she speeds to the knob turning it slightly, her parents in tote behind her. Taking a deep breath and placing a piece of hair behind her ear she slowly opens it to reveal none other than Spencer Young.

"Hey cute you!" she says slyly.

"NOPE!" Before he can say anything else remotely objecting Iris places a kiss on her husband's lips.

"Ah Iris West, should've figured you two were related" exclaims Spencer

"Oh yeah Iris is my cousin,"

"Sister" both women say at the same time.

Spencer looks up confused

Nora laughs nervously "What I think she means is that we're SO close we're almost like sisters. Isn't that right Iris?" says an annoyed Nora as she turns to face her mother.

"Yeah! Nora's always been the little one I never had" Iris says smiling wide hoping their slip up wasn't too bad. 

"You are a criminal," Barry Allen says awkwardly making his presence known once again "You do bad things, very bad things! When did you get out of Iron Heights? Who let you out of there because it is not that easy to escape trust me-" Iris steps on his toe.

"Hey Ow!" exclaims a surprised Barry

"Excuse my husband, he's a CSI he can't help but be OVERLY curious" she laughs.

"You think? If I didn't know any better I'd mistake you two for her parents but that's crazy" Spencer laughs

"Her parents HAHA what? that's crazy" Iris laughs. "That's crazy right babe, tell her she's being crazy" Iris finishes looking up at her husband expectantly.

"Totally crazy" Barry agrees through gritted teeth "I do, however, love Nora like my own," he says gripping his daughter's shoulders in a way that silently says "We're not done with this conversation" 

Nora gulps in response "Well would you look at the time, we're gonna be late, we should get going.. shouldn't we uh get going Spencer. I think that's a really good idea" she finishes making her way out the door

"Make sure your phone's on and don't get back too late you crazy kids," says Barry  half angrily half sincerely as he leans on the door.

"I'm 25 Bartholomew not 13 " Nora says rolling her eyes

"Well we'll let you guys have fun call us if you need anything, like juice, a lady condom, you know, we'll be there in a flash" Iris laugh- screams as Barry takes the liberty of stepping on her toe in revenge.

"Oh my God we're leaving, NOW" Nora says mortified.

As the two ladies walk out of view husband and wife turn to each other

"We did it!" Iris says excitedly  
"And what exactly did we do?" asked Barry 

"Did you see her face? She was so embarrassed" Iris laughs. 

"You planned this, didn't you? You knew I'd get upset and you acted like you didn't care but you hate her going out with Spencer just as much as I do! You Iris West-Allen are a fraud and I love you." he says lovingly kissing his wife.

"So where do you think that landed on her top ten embarrassing life moments?" Barry inquires

"Maybe a 4" Iris shrugs

"We did way better than that I'd say a 3" Barry laughs

"Two?" they both say laughing and high fiving in agreement. Being a parent definitely has it's difficulties but its moments like that that make it all worthwhile.


	2. Felon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff ur welcome
> 
> Def inspired by the one scene in OUAT

It was at times like this that Nora forgot what it was like to breathe. Her date with Spencer had been amazing from the coffee at Jitters to the stroll in the park she couldn't have imagined it any other way. And so it didn't surprise her much when Spencer had kissed her abruptly as they reached her parents apartment. Nora welcomed the intrusion laughing lightly into Spencers mouth as she spoke in between kisses

"Welp we made it back and didn't use a lady condom,  although the way things are going right now I'm not objecting" said Nora.

"I wish we could continue this somewhere else but unfortunately I have to go before my parole officer kicks my ass for being out too late again" says Spencer pouting in response.

"Oh right I forgot you were a criminal" said Nora laughing once again. 

Spencer pushes Nora up against the door suggestively "Former, and I prefer felon she says kissing her and smiling coyly. "I'll see you next Saturday?" 

Nora nods happily in response, as Spencers disappears from her view she quickly phases through the door it was midnight and there's definitely no way her parents were up. Sliding against the door frame she sighs blissfully.  It had been a perfect night there was absolutely nothing that could to ruin it. Nora skipped in the direction of her room making sure to turn on the lights in the pitch dark loft.

Suddenly a shockingly high pitched scream emerged from her tiny body as she came face to face with her parents who were sitting on the couch in front of her.

"So how was the date?" smiled Iris

"Going somewhere?" Barry inquired.

The juxtaposition between their tones was enough to make Nora stop dead in her tracks

"It was uh, I was  uh.. um" Nora laughed nervously.

"Spencer Young? Out of all the nice girls in the city you choose her? She literally tried to have me killed and she used YOU to do it,  what are you thinking , that's not even remotely attractive. I'm incredibly dissapointed in you. Do you realize that if I had died you would cease to exist?  She could've erased you from existence. Are you even listening to me? Iris is she listening to me? " Barry said to his wife.

"Nope, we've lost her, earth to Nora, Nora West-Allen, child if you don't look at me right now I swear." Iris said as Barry pulled her back down into her seat

"Felon" Nora says quietly

"What?" her parents say in unison.

"You said criminal dad but uh she doesn't like that she prefers felon." Nora says dreamily.

"That's the SAME thing" Barry says exasperated.

"Okay she's doing 'the Allen' you know the consumed by irrational and unexplainable love thing. You need to fix YOUR daughter, when the Nora I know and love shows up call me okay thanks. Iris says heading for the nearest glass of wine.

"Iris wait, I don't even know how to fix my 'Allen thing'...Iris. help" Barry gets up frustrated. "Okay young lady, let's go" he says grabbing Nora's arm in advance 

"Ooo Happy Harbor?" chirps Nora

"Something even better! Joe West" says Barry as he closes the door behind  them

"Awee" Nora sighs in defeat attempting  to speed away.. Barry stops her.

"Oh no you're walking this one" Barry finishes chuckling.

So like how grounded am I? Because I know I'm very youthful in appearance but I'm an adult and there's nothing you can really do to-" Nora says matter-of-factly.

"No speedlab" says Barry

"But" interjects Nora

"For a week" Barry continues

"Oh My God that's so unschway I'm telling mom" she pouts.

Barry laughs pulling Nora into a side hug and kissing her hair as they make their way to the West house and now that he thinks about it even if you're a felon a little Happy Harbor never hurt anybody.


End file.
